A Barry Burton What IF
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Barry Burton has stayed behind in Raccoon City and has ran into a Teenager who wants to get out of Raccoon City but there is something about the kid when he mentions his father is a S.T.A.R.S. Member.Reupdated
1. A Barry Burton What If Chapter 1

A What If Resident Evil Story: Barry Burton and Ryan Wesker have to escape the City of the Dead.

During a cold night when the zombies owned Raccoon City very few S.T.A.R.S. members that had survived Spencer Mansion had stayed behind to help some of the survivors. One such S.T.A.R.S. member was Barry Burton he was stuck inside of a warehouse with a bunch of teenagers who fighting among themselves except for one of the teenagers who was sitting away from them. The teenager had sprung his ankle but he didn't want to be left behind so he would walk on his injured ankle. Barry was checking his ammo then turned around to speak to the kids when he saw them fighting among themselves. Barry shook his head not believing these kids are fighting among themselves when their lives could be endangers.

Barry: "Could you kids stop fighting already those things could right outside the door trying to get in." In parental tone.

Teenagers: "Shut up old man we will find our own way out ok." In an angry tone.

Kid sitting by himself: "Hey guys he could help us get out. He is a police officer and he might know a little more about these things than we do." A frustrated tone.

Teenagers: "You shut up too dude. Your going to die anyway you are injured aren't you?" In an angry and joking tone.

Kid sitting by himself: "I've haven't slowed anyone down with my injuries and the only reason I got injured was because I was saving your asses from those things." In frustration.

Barry: " Laughing Well it looks like he can defend for himself just fine. So are you kids coming with me or just continue fighting among yourselves?"

Teenagers: "We will find our own way out of this town old man." In sarcastic tone.

Barry: "Fine be stubborn about it. How about you sitting by himself?" Getting frustrated with the kids.

Kid sitting by himself: "I do have a name sir." In monotone when he looked up at the man.

Barry: "Then what is it?" Being a little interested in the kid.

Kid sitting by himself: "Ryan, and yeah I will go with you. I rather go with someone who has a firearm then stay here and die." His tone was a little frustrated but was lighting up a bit.

Barry gave smile: "Alright Ryan welcome aboard and my name is Barry." He said a little cheerful.

Ryan stood up but ended up on his ass he had stood up too fast and his ankle gave out on him at the same time. Barry gave him a worried look about his injury. Ryan stood back up just shaking off what happened then gave Barry a nod. Both of them began walking out the back door of the warehouse while the other kids continued fighting among themselves still. Ryan stayed close to Barry following him through the City. Barry turned and noticed Ryan rubbing his ankle when they had paused long enough to see what was around the next bend.

Barry: "Are you sure your ankle is ok Ryan?" He would say in a worried tone.

Ryan: "Yeah I've been walking on my ankle for a while now. It only hurts when we stop walking or running." He smiled a bit as he looked up at Barry.

Barry: "You are sure being a big trooper about your injury huh?" He smiled back.

Ryan: "I figure out this much Barry. If I don't walk on my ankle and just stayed in one place. I am as good as zombie chow for those undead creatures." He said while checked his watch.

Barry gave a knowing nod then signal for them to continue on. Barry got Ryan and himself to the police in about 1 hour. If Ryan hadn't been injured they would have gotten there quicker if the poor kid weren't injured. Barry and Ryan began walking inside of the Main Entrance of the Raccoon City Police Building. Barry went inside first to make sure there wasn't anything that might want to eat Ryan and himself as dinner. Once he gave the signal to Ryan once he checked the whole Main Hall. Barry sat down on the fountain's edge looking at Ryan shutting and locking the door behind him.

Barry: "How you feeling kid?" He ended up sounding like a parent again.

Ryan: "I will be fine once I get some rest." Rolled his eyes when he heard the tone in Barry's voice.

Barry: "The reason I was asking is because we are going to keep continuing up to the S.T.A.R.S. office." He would say off hand.

Ryan: "THEY HAVE A S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE HERE?" Yelled almost at the top of his voice.

Barry cocked an eyebrow at the boy surprise. : "Yeah why would that be so shocking to you?" He would in a surprised tone.

Ryan: "Well for one I am the son of the members that was on the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. Two I didn't see him come back from his latest mission." He said to Barry.

Barry: "Well don't worry kid. I will get you out of here because I have friends waiting for me as well." Barry would say to him in a sympathetic voice.

Barry and Ryan both decided that both were getting out of Raccoon City. Ryan of coursed walked on his injured ankle as he walked next to Barry. Ryan had allotted thoughts running through his head but he wouldn't let the thoughts distract him, as he would fight through the police station with Barry against the walking dead. They both made it up to the second floor Barry was taking point while Ryan stayed back to cover his back. They were determined to get to the S.T.A.R.S. office and find out if they could find more ammo and maybe some weapons they could use against the decomposing monsters. Ryan also wanted to find out more Mr. Burton and Barry wanted the same to find out more about this boy who seemed to know what S.T.A.R.S. is about.


	2. A Barry Burton What IF Chapter 2

They hadn't much time talk to each other when something very large and monstrous thing came crushing through the wall of the police station. It raised its arm up, slamming Barry into the hallway by the stairs. Then the very large monster looked over to Ryan who was now standing there in pure terror. Ryan noticed it turned to him he began running in another direction away from Barry making sure it wouldn't follow Mr. Burton. Ryan found a small group of armed police officers that had been left behind to make sure there wasn't anymore living survivors. Ryan yelled and waved his arms at them to fire on the monster running in behind him. The police officers turned and opened fired on the large tall monster that was chasing the young boy. Ryan finally escaped the monster dodging into an alley while listened to the gunfire that was either taking the monster down or pissing him off. Ryan had never been scared in his life but what puzzled him was that monster went after him not Mr. Burton.

Barry sat there on his ass blinking for a minute he was still trying to figure out why that monster had gone after the kid and not him. There was something to that kid's past why that sexless creature went after Ryan. Barry stood up on to his feet brushing the dust off himself then he pulled his Colt Python out making sure he had enough rounds to go after Ryan and that thing that was chasing him outside of the police station. Barry looked through the large hole that thing left behind sighing to himself. It looked like he was going to have save the kid this time instead of the kid saving the other kids. Barry walked outside of the hole in the wall. He looked around at first to see which way Ryan could have gone. That's when Barry heard the gunfire coming from north of the police station. Barry took off running to catch up with the gunfire hoping that Ryan was all right. Barry caught up with were the gunfire was coming from but all he found was dead bodies that belonged to the rest of the Raccoon City Police. He shook his head knowing that they were probably protecting Ryan from that ungodly creature. When he looked to his left he noticed the alley looked trashed but the large footsteps in the ground told him where the creature went. He looked right noticing that alleyway wasn't trashed up. He rubbed his chin for a moment then began walking down the alley to the right. He pulled his Colt Python out then began looking around in the alleyway. When he got down to the dead end of the alley he found a trash bin that looked liking it was shaking. Barry moved the trash bin only to find a litter of cats running from behind it. He gave a hard sigh hoping that it was Ryan. Then he heard someone let a hard breath like they had been holding it in for a long period of time. He turned around as he marched over to the other trash container he lifted the lid up then began shifting through the trash finding Ryan ducked down underneath the filth hiding from that god forsaken creature.

Barry: "Ryan you can come out of your hiding place now." Barry leaned against the trashcan resting his head on top of his hand looking down at Ryan.

Ryan stood up turning around looking right at Barry rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that Barry. I just thought it would be best if I hid in the trash from that thing that was going after me."

Barry: " That brings me to my first question about you kid? Why in hell that sexless creature go after you?" Barry said in an interested tone.

Ryan: " Maybe because my family was part of S.T.A.R.S." He would say off hand.

Barry: "I figured that much kid but what I want to know is why?" He started to question the reason.

Ryan: " Hell I would love to find out as well." He said in a sort of an angered tone

Barry: "I guess we're both going to have to find out." He put his hands up not meaning to upset the kid.

Barry helped the kid out of the Dumpster while holding his breath. Ryan got back on his feet dusting himself off but he smelled really bad. He laughed a bit at Barry holding his breath who was now turning red in the face. He shook his head as he marched to the other side of the alley pulling open a plastic trashcan lid off the top of a box. He reached down pulling out a M16 Barry cocked an eyebrow at Ryan wondering where in hell he got that thing.

Barry: " Where in god's green earth did you get that thing from Ryan?" While he cocked an eyebrow at the lad.

Ryan: " One of the police officers who was fighting that monster gave it to me." He smiled showing it to Barry.

Barry: " Now why would he do that?" He still felt like he had questions hovering over his head.

Ryan: " So I could defend my self against that thing and the other walking undead." He would say in a monotone off hand statement.

Barry: " Makes perfect sense to me. All right then lets get back to the police station and get to that S.T.A.R.S. Office. Maybe we could find some information about you and why that thing is chasing you."


	3. A Barry Burton What If Chapter 3

Barry began marching back towards the police station with Ryan behind him tow. Ryan carried the M16 in his hands covering Barry's back. The only thing that worried both of them was that thing showing back up and going after both of them. Ryan followed Barry back to the police station; they even went through the very large hole in the wall that led outside. Barry looked back at Ryan who was making sure the area was clean of infestation. Barry reached his hand out to touch the boy's shoulder and a flash back would stop him in his tracks. The memory went back to the mansion of Wesker turning towards him with his sunglasses pulled down looking at Barry with those uncaring green eyes. Barry shook his head for a moment taking the hand he was going to lay on Ryan's shoulder then started rubbing his eyes.

Ryan: " You ok Mr. Burton."

Barry: " Yeah just thought you looked like someone else for a moment."

Ryan: " Like who?"

Barry: " Don't worry about kid. The person I thought you looked like is probably zombie chow by now."

Ryan: " Oh. So since we here at the police station did you want to know anything else about me?"

Barry: " Yeah I would like to know your last name kid?"

Ryan: " Oh that. My last name is Wesker."

Barry: " …Your last name is Wesker? Your name is Ryan Wesker? You wouldn't happen to be related to Albert Q. Wesker?"

Ryan: " Yeah he is my father…. Is there something wrong with me being related to my father?"

Barry: " You do know your father was a traitorous bastard right? Plus he killed all of Bravo and most of Alpha team right?"

Ryan: " Yeah I know what happened back at Spencer Mansion."

Barry: " How do you know what happened there?"

Ryan: " One of my father's old friends called me day after you and the rest of Alpha Team came back. He told me a lot over the phone but what spooked me the most was that I kept receiving letters in my locker, in my mail box. Even one day I found a large brown envelope on the porch when I was heading for school."

Barry: " So someone is entrusting you to get the information about this out to the world huh?"

Ryan: " That or they thought I was just like my father and would sell it to the highest bidder."

Barry: " Would you do that?"

Ryan: " What betray everyone I know and love just for power and money. FUCK THAT! I would rather get the information to someone who could use it to take the company down who let this happen."

Barry would just let out a small grin towards Ryan, as he would mess his straightly combed back hair. Ryan grunted a little as he moved away from Barry pulling his pocket comb out and fixed his hair back the way it was suppose to be. Barry shook his head as he began stomping up the stairs with Ryan now finally following him up as well. Ryan kept hearing noises coming from second floor hallway it sounded like clicking of nails against the floor and ceiling. Ryan tapped Barry on the shoulder and pointed towards the door they were heading for. As soon as it got quite Barry heard the tapping as well. He looked over to Ryan as he pulled his colt python out and started heading over to the door.

Ryan: " Hey Barry don't you think maybe we should look for some stronger weapons?"

Barry halted in his tracks and looked over to Ryan: " Yeah I guess your right kid. But where would we find something stronger then what we got?"

Ryan: " What about the armory?"

Barry let out a small chuckle: " Ryan listen the armory would be barren right about now. With everything that happened I am sure the other Raccoon City Police Officers have taken everything right about now."

Ryan: " It wouldn't hurt to try Barry. Maybe they missed some of the weapons and ammo down there."

Barry stood their moment thinking then he looked up at Ryan: " You know what kid maybe your right. Let's go ahead and go look. Maybe they did leave something behind. Heck maybe we might even find some files or something we could add to what you got with you."

Barry and Ryan both began their long journey to basement maybe hoping they would find something bigger then the guns they had. Especially if they came across the large undead giant that was after them. While they fought off zombie police officers heading to the armory Ryan began thinking to himself that maybe his father was still alive. But he knew if Barry was still alive his father wasn't, something kept eating at him about his father's survival rate of that bomb blast back at the mansion. He didn't know why he kept getting a feeling about his father Albert Wesker. As they reached the armory the hordes of zombies were becoming thicker. It was also apparent that the zombies they were fighting also were had armor and weapons on them. When they stepped inside of the armory they came across four zombie officers carrying two M1100P and two MP5A3 among them. Barry pushed Ryan to the aside just as the officers opened fired on them. Barry held up one finger to Ryan. Then he gave Ryan a look of asking him to pop some shots off into the zombies heads because it looked like the undead sexless creatures were wearing lv.2 armor. Ryan gave Barry a small nod, as he would kneel down onto one knee setting the M-16 to single shot. He used his practice technique his father drilled into him everyday after school. He took a small movement towards the doorway as he aimed once to make sure he had the shot. Then he took cover when he got shot at by one of the undead officers that was carrying an MP5A3. Ryan shook off what almost happened to him, anymore lingering in the doorway and his head would have been blown off. Ryan took his position again, aimed for the one that fired at him. He squeezed the now sweetie trigger a couple of times listening to the singing of the bullets right before they would splat the sexless creature's head.

Barry: "Nice shot kid. Who taught how to fire like that?"

Ryan: "Father drilled it into me everyday after school when he wasn't working."

Barry: "Didn't your mother disapprove of that?"

Ryan: "My mother is dead…"

Barry: "Oh, I'm sorry kid."

Ryan: "Yeah, I know. I get that every time I say it. It gets a little annoying from time to time. But I just say thank you and go on like nothing has happened to me."


End file.
